


Peter Osborn (previously Parker) is messed up

by Lofthaena



Series: The story of Peter Osborn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Eventual Irondad and Spiderson, Hoping to squeeze some deadpool in later, Hydra Peter Parker, Norman Osborn Being a Jerk, Norman Osborn adopts Peter Parker, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Thief Peter Parker, Unreliable Narrator, Whump, hydra norman osborn, let's hope it works better this time, peter and Harry Osborn are brothers, second attempt at writing this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofthaena/pseuds/Lofthaena
Summary: Okay, so what if Peter was adopted by Norman Osborn, and would've been raised by him?Aka Peter is a mess, but eventually, everything will hopefully be ok.There will be some Hydra shit and emotional abuse, so stay careful.This summary isn't particularly good, but bear with me?I promise irondad and spiderson will be in this fic later on. So if that's what you're looking for, then I promise, it isn't far ahead.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Hydra Agents & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: The story of Peter Osborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611457
Comments: 28
Kudos: 80





	1. The buildup aka the prelogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that was previously posted as The story of Peter Osborn. Still, I decided to begin from the start because I wasn't happy enough with it. So, here's attempt number two. Enjoy! (hopefully)
> 
> Ps, this chapter here is just a build-up. I promise more exciting chapters in the future.

Richard and Mary Parker were a happy couple. Once Mary gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, they became a happy family. They’d thought of everything. But, it’s just there where the accidents happen. When you think you’re safe. Well, their son may have been safe, left at his aunt and uncle’s house over the weekend, but Mary and Richard were not. The plane they got on happened to be planted with a terrorist bomb, and it fell and crashed. No distinguishable bodies were retrieved from the wreckage.

*************

A four years old Peter Parker is sitting on the floor in the little playroom, May and Ben had set up for him when he hears the doorbell ring. Believing it’s his parents, Peter rushes out of the room and peeks down between the pickets. But, to his disappointment and curiosity, it was a stranger in a suit. The stranger’s holding his hat in front of him. 

“Mrs Parker, I assume. May I come in?” the man showed Aunt May the inside of his wallet.

“Oh, yes, of course. Come in.” She eyed Peter, peeking down from the second floor, and gave him a look and mouthed the words ‘go into your room’. Peter obeyed immediately.

Before he disappeared into the playroom, he could hear his aunt welcoming the stranger into the living room.

2157 exasperating seconds later, both Ben and May entered Peter’s playroom. He counted. They’re both kinda red around the eyes and Ben looks like he’s about to fall apart. But he’s holding it together for his nephew.

At first, Peter doesn’t understand. He doesn’t want to believe it. He doesn’t want to accept it, that his parents are dead. Then it begins to sink in, and he cries. He cries a lot. He cries himself to sleep.

*********

The first time Peter was genuinely happy after his parents’ death was two months after he started kindergarten and made his first friend. His name was Harry. Harry was a good friend, and Peter did his best to be a good friend as well. They were inseparable, they were like brothers. 

They continued being best friends when they started elementary school together. 

Peter showed great aptitude in all of his subjects, so he got moved up a grade in their second year, much to his and Harry’s annoyance. Still, they remained friends. Even with Peter being in third grade while Harry went on to the second grade. 

Early in August, they decided that they were going to have weekly sleepovers over the schoolyear, switching between Peter’s and Harry’s place every other week. They also made sure to enlist in some after-school activities together. Peter’s choice being stem club and Harry’s choice drama club. 

The semester started, and the boys were quite happy with everything. Especially when the first field trip of the year was announced. It was the stem club. They were going on a field trip to Oscorp. Harry’s father, Norman, had offered the school club a free tour of his company.

***********

The day of the field trip arrives and the Parkers, apart from Ben, are seated at the dining table, eating breakfast.  
Peter is so excited he can hardly keep still. Aunt May giggles at her nephew’s excitement and asks, even though she knows the answer:  
“What’s got you so excited?”  
“The field trip, of course,” Peter says in an offended tone.  
“Ah, of course, you’ve been talking about it the whole week,” May shakes her head, “Is it today?”  
“yes,” Peter says, and if he were a dog, he would be wagging his tail. He scoops the rest of his cereal up and stands up, “Have a good day Aunt May,” he says, polite as always. He then picks his book bag up and heads out, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder. 

It only takes him a couple of minutes to get to school, so Peter is there way ahead of time. But fortunately, so is Harry. They talk a lot until the teacher is there and the rest of the kids as well. Then they’re on their way to Oscorp. There's only one problem on the way, and its name is Flash. Flash has been bullying Peter, ever since he started elementary school. Throughout the whole drive, he doesn't seem to be able to keep his mouth shut. Throwing insults and crude hand gestures at Peter. The most hurtful one being about Peter's clothes, his parents' deaths and his aunt and uncle's financial situation. Peter lets it slide though. Flash is just trying to upset him. But underneath, he's fuming. 

When they arrive at Oscorp, Flash rushes out of the bus before anyone else, rudely squeezing Peter's shoulder on his way. They come inside, and after everyone’s received badges, the tour can proceed. They start on the first floor and work their way up. Harry’s bored because he’s seen most of the tour before. Until they arrive on the seventh floor, Harry’s no longer bored, but wanting to disappear into the floor is not that much of an improvement. Norman Osborn was there. His mischievous smile suggested that he’d been expecting them. Harry tried to move to the back of the group, but it was too late, his father’s gaze met his, like a deer caught in headlights. Peter was by his side in milliseconds.

“Hello Midtown elementary... thought I’d give my son’s friends a special tour of the company,” Osborn flashed one of his more charming smiles to the group. He gestured for Harry to come by his side, and he obeyed but dragged his best friend with him for support.

“Hello, sir,” Harry greets his (f*#king) father. 

Norman acknowledged him only with a slight nod, “so, what’re we waiting for. Let’s see some of the more exciting labs,” and with Osborn in front, the group walked into the most exciting lab so far. It had plenty of glass cages, most of which had a spider inside of them.

“So, Peter,” Norman turned to his son’s friend as a scientist started talking to the rest of the group, “Harry tells me you’re quite the science whiz. You know, I’m something of a scientist myself.”

“Yes, I know sir, I’ve read all your research on nanotechnology, it’s really brilliant.”

“And you understood it?”

“Yes, I even wrote a paper on it.”

“Impressive, your parents must be very proud.”

“I live with my aunt and uncle,” Peter waits for the pitiful expression. But none comes, “they’re proud,” Peter adds and turns his attention back to the scientist that’s speaking. He takes Harry’s hand, and they disappear into the group.

"I'm really sorry about that," Harry whispers.

"Nah, it's ok, your dad seems really nice by the way," Peter responds

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?...but trust me he isn't," Harry retorts and there's a sad look on his face

“Here we have some genetically altered spiders,” the scientist gestures to one of the cages in the far right of the lab. “The spiders’ genes have been altered to see if we can use some of their abilities, such as their healing to cure cancer and other illnesses.”

The children all gasp in admiration. Even Harry’s impressed. Peter, on the other hand, is more focused on the fact that one of the spiders is missing. He decides it isn't really relevant though. One of the scientists might have taken it out to look at it. 

“... and that concludes our tour. If you have any…” Peter feels a sudden prick on his neck. His hand goes up to scratch it but is met by a rather large mosquito bite. Ouch, mosquitos really are the devils of nature.

The group is gathered back on the bus, and Peter is starting to feel sick. He starts to wonder if it may have been a flu-carrying mosquito that bit him. He tells himself he’s just being dramatic and decides to take a nap as soon as he gets home.

Peter feels terribly ill throughout the whole evening and night. But then in the morning, everything is good again. Better even. In fact, he's never felt better in his entire life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps, I just wanted everybody to know that Peter's science conversation with Osborn is built on the one in the first Spider-man movie in the original trilogy. I don't particularly like Tobey Maguire's performance, but I liked Willem Dafoe's lines, so I used them for Norman.  
> pps, The spider-man in this fic is kinda built on Tom Holland's character with a splash of Andrew Garfield, if you need a visual.


	2. Peter learning about and exploring his powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just Peter exploring his powers, with a splash of drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still in the build-up folks.  
> ps, I know I said updates were gonna be weekly(ish), but inspiration just hit me like a train this morning. So, here you go! enjoy!

Peter had never felt better in his whole life. Physically that is. He kind of felt like sleeping beauty, waking up from his century-long nap. His eyes rested on the alarm clock by his bedside, and oh shit it was nine o'clock already. May had forgotten to wake him up. 

He rushed to his feet, and then it all came back to him. He'd been very sick last night, but Peter had been insistent on not going to the hospital. He'd had a feeling it'd turn out okay. But his aunt still refused to leave his bedside, but she must've gone to sleep after his heat went down.

Peter tiptoed downstairs and helped himself to breakfast. But, as he was climbing up on the counter to reach the box of cereal, something strange happened. His hand stuck to the countertop. No matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't remove it. At least not without extracting a part of the countertop with it.

*the sound that a countertop makes when a superpowered child has just ripped a part of it off*

"Peter?!" aunt May calls from upstairs,  
"Yes, Aunt May?!" Peter shouts back,  
"What was that noise?!"  
"Uuh...nothing!"

Peter hears the floorboards creak as Aunt May makes her way downstairs.  
Peter, still sitting on the countertop, rests the hand with the wooden piece stuck on it in the hole in the countertop.

"Peter, what're you doing up? I thought you were sick," Aunt May looks worried  
"I got better," Peter swings his feet and puts on his best set of puppy eyes.  
"Well, in that case, what do you say about a star wars marathon after breakfast?"  
Peter nods his head excitedly and finishes reaching for the cereal. Not noticing that the wood piece had unstuck from him until afterwards. There is no remaining evidence that anything happened to the kitchen. He jumps down, and in fifteen minutes, he's sitting in the living room, watching Star Wars. 

*************

The next day, on his way to school, Peter decides to test his stickiness. On walls. He knows it's idiotic. But, it'd be really cool if it worked, and he didn't get killed.

So that's why Peter is where he is now, at this exact moment. In front of a cement wall in an alley on the way to school. 

He climbs into one of the dumpsters, hoping that if he falls, it'll relieve his fall (his clothes will smell, but he'll probably be alive).  
He positions his hand on the wall, trying to kinda grip the wall. Then he places his other hand. Then he begins to climb...or tries to. His palms refuse to stick to the wall, and he falls back into the dumpster (thank god for that precaution). 

He shut his eyes, tight, and tries to remember. How did the stickiness happen last time? Ah, it was because he was really focused and determined.

Peter puts his hand on the wall for the second time, and then the other, and then he climbs. His mind fully set on it, he climbs all the way to the top. Peter counts this as accomplishment number one. Also, now Peter's confident that he really does have superpowers and he didn't imagine the feeling that he was stronger than before. It was at this precise moment that Peter noticed that he hadn't touched his prescription glasses since the morning he woke up after his unexplainable sickness.

Peter still didn't know what had caused this though. All he knew is that he had woken up with stickiness, possible super-strength and probably some healing powers as well.  
Wait, healing powers?  
The lady in the lab had said that the spiders in the lab had healing powers, and one of them was missing, and then Peter felt a prick in his neck, got sick and woke up with superpowers.  
It all made sense now.

******************

The next superpower that Peter decided to test was super strength. At first, it wasn't clear how on earth Peter could safely test out if he had super strength. Then it came to him. He had roughly two hours of unsupervised free-time before Ben and May would come home from their jobs. 

He decided to try lifting some of Uncle Ben's weights, whom he had previously not been able to lift. He started with the 5 kilos. Easy peasy. The seven kilograms and the ten were just as easy. So, Peter decided that he needed to try something more massive. Like Ben and May's bed.

He remembered Ben insisting on several occasions that he could easily lift the queen-sized bed, with Peter and May in it. So, Peter got all of his uncle's weights, put them in the bed, and gripped onto the edge of the bed. With the combined abilities of his stickiness and his super strength, Peter was able to easily lift his aunt and uncle's bed. Without breaking a sweat, he put the bed back down on the ground.

Peter had no more ideas on how to test his limits now. He guessed he still had an hour before his aunt would come home. But, how do you test the limits of your newly acquired super strength while averting the suspicion of your neighbours? Once Peter realized he couldn't figure out the answer, he decided to check if he had any more weird superpowers.

After a moment of thinking, Peter decided it would be foolish to test his possible healing powers on purpose. So, he guessed he'd just have to wait for some injury, and see what would happen. Between Flash and his Parker luck, injuries were never far ahead. 

So, he decided upon researching spiders and try and figure out what other spidery abilities he might have gotten. One of the things that excited him the most was reading about spider webbing. Apparently, it was strong enough to hold bot the spider's weight, and its prey's. After some research, he learned that spiders' webbing comes out of their mouth.

So, Peter proceeded to contort his mouth in weird ways, spit, force himself to spew, but it was all for nought. Peter could not produce webs.  
The next thing Peter comes across in his spider-research that excites him is spiders' supposed enhanced reflexes that prevent them from getting squashed. Peter decides to try and test this by throwing a ball at the wall and try and catch it, and Peter almost screeched of joy when he found out he could. He continued to throw the ball at the wall, sometimes closing his eyes.

The next thing that pops up is that many spiders have enhanced senses. Peter gets so relieved then that he didn't test out his super-healing theory. Because the reason for him no longer needing his glasses could be better explained with his enhanced senses theory. 

Then he hears the click of Aunt May's keys opening the front door, and decides that that's enough testing for the day. He can't wait to talk to Harry about this. Harry loves superheroes, at least the one in the comic books.

**************************

Friday comes around, and all the boys can discuss is the sleepover. Their teachers are fortunate that they aren't in the same class, or else they'd have talked about their plans for the night all day long. But they still manage to talk themselves through recess, lunch and drama club. 

At four o'clock, Harry's driver comes to pick them up. The boys do not stop talking (even to breathe) for the whole duration of the car ride.  
The car arrives at its destination. The boys race up to the penthouse, using the stairs instead of the elevator. The boys do what they usually do, that is, they play with legos and play superheroes. 

In the middle of the boys playing superheroes, Peter decides that now is the perfect time to tell Harry about his weird secret. 

"Um, Harry?" Peter prompts

"It's Superman or Clark Kent, but definitely not Harry." 

"Can we pause the game then? I need to speak with Harry."

Harry looks conflicted

"Harry's the expert on all things superhero, after all."

Harry nods his head proudly and says, "okay then, Harry here."

Peter releases his breath and starts explaining, "look, remember the school trip on Monday?" 

Harry nods,

"Well, you remember how I was sick on the way back to school."

"Uhu,"

"You see, the whole night, I was very sick but then suddenly in the morning, I felt all better, and I mean way better. Like, suddenly I don't need my glasses anymore."

This piqued Harry's interest, "huh, I hadn't noticed that until just now. But that's very interesting, is there anything else?"

Harry was in his 'expert on all things superhero' mode.

"Well, Super strength, stickiness I guess, and also enhanced senses, which is probably the reason for the lack of glasses. I might also have a healing ability, but I haven't tested that out yet, cause that'd be foolish."

Harry is in awe. "Can you show me some of that right now?"

"Yes, of course," Peter replied, eager to show off to his friend. "I had reckoned I'd have to keep this secret, you know with the secret identity thing and all that. But of course, I can show you. You're my best friend, after all." Peter decides to start with the weirdest of his abilities. The stickiness.

He puts his hand on the wall, just as he had the other day, and climbs up the wall and even onto the ceiling. Harry's jaw practically drops down to the floor. Peter doesn't blame him. He'd definitely never seen anything like that in his whole life, nor (probably) expected to.

"I did say stickiness didn't I?"

Harry gives him a quizzical look, "I wouldn't really call this stickiness, but you do you."

Peter laughs a bit until Harry finally asks, "but, I still don't understand how you got these powers, Pete."

"Well, I guess I wasn't too clear earlier." Peter gets himself comfortable on the ceiling. "I have done my logic, and I'm very sure I got bit by one of those radioactive spiders we saw in the lab on Monday."

Everything dawns upon Harry, as he starts putting the pieces together.

Peter grins at his friend and backflips back down onto the ground.

"Wanna see my super-strength?" Peter asks in a braggy voice. Harry nods and the boys are on their way to the garage.

After an hour of Peter showing off, Harry's kinda over the whole superpower deal. So, the boys order pizza and sit down in front of the tv. It's Star Wars time.

********************

Norman Osborn is sitting in his office, going through some emails when he hears a knock on his door. 

"Come in!" Norman calls in a grumpy voice.

A sweaty rat-like face appears in the doorway. Upon Norman's gesture, for him to come in, he enters but is hesitant to start speaking.

"Mhm," Norman coughs, "I haven't got all day."

"Uhm, sir, it's about the super-soldier project sir," the rattled scientist says,

Norman's interest is piqued.

"One of the spiders died earlier this week,"

"And that concerns me because?"

"It died from biting someone," the scientist says matter-of-factly, "it was caught on film."

"So you know who the spider bit?"

"Yes sir, and that person is currently at your home, having a sleepover with your son."

"Then he must've been bitten this Monday... and, I'm only just hearing this now?"

"Uh.. yes sir...it's because we hadn't-" *bang* Osborn's bullet went straight through the scientist's head.

"Incompetent bastards, guess I've gotta do everything myself."

Osborn pushed a button on his table and said, "Fire every person who might know who our new winter soldier is, and while you're at it, get me, Secretary Pierce, on the phone."

"Right away sir,"

After a few beeps, the secretary answers, "hello, Alexander Pierce here,"  
"Norman Osborn, I need to ask a favour of you," Norman turns around in his chair to look over the city. "I need your winter soldier pet."

"What for?" the stone-cold voice on the other end asked.

"It's regarding the super-soldier project."

"Well, in that case, do what you must."

Norman chuckled in reply, "goodbye Alexander,"

"goodbye, Norman,"

And with those words, the two cut the phone call off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! *gives you a hug through the screen*


	3. Parker luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the start of Peter's Hydra days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the third chapter in three days. But, I can't promise I'll be able to keep that up, not with school starting tomorrow at least. I did say weekly initially, I know. But, I was bored, and this is really fun, so here you go! Enjoy!

That same night, Peter's aunt and uncle were killed, in an unfortunate robbery.  
A policeman came to talk to him at Osborn's penthouse the next morning. 

As soon as the boys came down to get breakfast, the policeman stood up, greeted Peter, and took his hat off. Peter recognized that look, his heart immediately sunk to the bottom of his stomach when the policeman started,

"Mr Parker, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your aunt and uncle were killed last night..."

Everything that comes after that, Peter decides, doesn't matter. He remembered that voice, remembered that look, and he remembered those words. His mind wandered back to when Peter had gotten the news of his parents' passing as a toddler. He'd cried then. But, Peter couldn't bring himself to cry now. He knew it was okay, but still, he couldn't. 

Far far away, he could see Harry start to move away, slowly. He clearly had no idea how to act. But neither had Peter. But, eventually, Harry began to cry, he'd known the Parkers, they'd always been kind to him. 

The rest of the day was a blur to Peter. He stayed that whole week at Osborn's. Norman had told Peter that he felt inclined to save his son's best friend from the foster system. Peter was grateful for that. 

Norman decided that a month was more than enough of grieving time, so on a dark and gloomy October afternoon, he finally put his plan into action. 

***************************************************

On most Mondays, Harry and Peter usually had his science club after school. But that Monday, someone got Peter early out of school, on behalf of Osborn. 

"Mr Osborn needs to talk with you in private," had been the driver's only explanation.

They drove to a building that Peter recognized as Oscorp. Like a good little duckling, Peter followed the man onto the elevator. The door opened with a sound, and the man guided Peter to a very majestic looking door. The man knocked, and upon Norman's affirmation, the man pushed Peter inside and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, hello, Peter, how was school?"

"School was fine Mr Osborn,

You can call me Norman you know, Pete,"

"yes, sorry...Norman."

"Now, do you know why I called you here?"

Peter shook his head,

"Answer me vocally when I speak to you," Norman drawled.

"Yes sir, and no, I do not know why you called me here, sir."

"It's because I really want to help you with something, Pete."

Peter looked somewhat confused.

"I know that one of my spiders earlier this fall bit you-"

Peter looks prepared to run at any moment,

"I also know that you have acquired some of the spider's abilities.

Peter looks a bit more curious than confused right now.

"I want to help you control those abilities." Osborn stood up from the chair he was sitting. "Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."

Peter followed Norman to the elevator, and they stood there in the silence as the elevator descended further and further down until Peter was sure they were underground. They walked through a maze of corridors until they had arrived at a gym hall.

Inside the gym hall, was a big and bulky man, with long hair and a metal arm instead of a flesh one on his left. He stood straight as a stick in the middle of the gym. Peter looked at Norman with a curious look, but Norman's eyes remained fixed on the other man. 

"Soldier, this is the boy that we talked about." Norman's face was unreadable. "Now, I'll leave you two to get to know each other." With those words, Osborn exited the gym, leaving Peter alone with the intimidating stranger.

"Hi," Peter tried, waving his hand awkwardly, "I'm Peter,"

The man looks a little bit more relaxed, now that Norman's gone, "asset," he says in a gruff voice while pointing at himself.

"start," Asset says, and gestures to the sparring ring in the middle.

Peter is hesitant at the thought of sparring with this huge guy, but he decides he doesn't wanna make him disappointed, so he follows.

After five minutes of sparring, Peter still hasn't gotten a single hit in. His tactic was mainly dodging after all. He figured after the first few hits that he definitely had a bit of a spidey sense, that was saving him from most of the blows. It always told him when to dodge. 

But after fifteen minutes of Peter's dodging tactics, the soldier finally landed in a blowing hit. He was on top of Peter in seconds. He looked kinda disappointed that Peter hadn't beat him. He stood up and walked over to a punching bag and showed Peter how to punch, he then let Peter try and told him to do it again and again until he'd gotten it right. They continued the training for one hour more, until, Asset said that they were done. 

He'd actually only uttered the word done. This guy was clearly not a fan of sentences with too many words. 

after the training, the Asset had guided Peter through the maze and back to the elevator,

"garage," he said to Peter like a greeting,

"Nice meeting you too," Peter responded as he pushed the button that took him to the garage.

A driver was waiting for him there when he came, and Peter was back at the penthouse in half an hour.

When Peter came home, and Harry asked him where he'd been. Norman had told harry not to pry into Peter's private life too much.

*******************

Peter went to training every day after school now, except for when he had stem club. He'd gotten quite good at using his powers, at least according to Asset, who he had now started to call Jim. 

After three months of training, Jim had started to teach Peter how to use several types of weapons.

Peter had been reluctant to learn that, but after Jim had explained that some people were bad and some good, Peter understood that some people are just too bad to be allowed to live. Like the people that killed his aunt and uncle.

Peter continued to research spiders in his free time. He was still somewhat bummed that he'd gotten spider-themed superpowers, and couldn't even make spider webs come out of his mouth. Peter decided that in that case, he'd just have to make some spider webs himself. Peter started looking up as much as he could about spider webs. Then decided that he needed both a substance with all the chemical compounds found in a spider web, as well as a device to turn the material into webs and shoot them.

Finding the compounds was easy, but getting the formula just right was the hard part. Peter worked on it every chance he got. Even at school. After a couple of weeks of tiring and constant work, Peter had managed to fully develop, both his webs and the devices he'd chosen to call web-shooters. He had one web shooter on each of his wrists, for ultimate coolness (also precaution).

He was very proud when he presented his work to Jim aka Asset. Jim looked proud as well as Peter explained to him that the webs were for the bad guys that weren't bad enough to be killed, but still deserved to be caught and locked away. He also explained some more ways, in which the webs could function. Peter was ready to become a superhero of his own.

It was shortly after he'd finished his web-shooters, that Asset deemed him ready for his first mission. It was a simple mission. Peter just had to take out one bad guy and return back with his thumb. Peter thought it was a bit disgusting to cut someone's finger off. But it was a bad guy's thumb, after all, so he decided to let it slide. 

The thing that got Peter the most excited about his first mission was his brand new, one of a kind, superhero suit. It was entirely black and fit Peter like a second skin. Still, Peter wished it had some colour, but then the bad guys would be able to see him coming a mile away.

After Peter had completed the mission successfully. Norman took him and Harry out for dinner, both to celebrate Peter's achievement, but also for their first public appearance, all three of them together.

Many more missions came, and Peter looked forward to every single one of them.

***************

But Peter didn't find his missions to be enough. So, he decided to make himself another costume, for another hero, who would save people during the daytime. Spider-man. While The spider would get rid of the world's evils during the night, Spider-man would rescue the ordinary people. Spider-man's costume was the opposite of The Spider's costume. Whereas the Spider's suit was all black, Spider-man's suit was red and blue.

Peter discussed this with Barnes, and now training had been reduced to the weekends. While Peter practised his super-heroing as Spider-man on the weekdays. It was the life. Peter loved slowly becoming the city's hero, until, the Avengers came to be. Peter quickly learned from both Asset and Norman, that the Avengers were the worst thing to ever happen to the city. And that wasn't even the worst part. The people of New York worshipped them. The villains that had destroyed Peter's good work for the city in only a matter of weeks. 

Peter was outraged, mad enough that he'd torn all his Iron man posters off his bedroom wall and burned everything of his that was Iron man related. Iron man was no longer Peter's hero. He'd figured that the only people he could trust to fix the world were Norman, Hydra and himself.  
Peter's anger was to blame for the misstep in Peter's next mission.

***************

Peter had been given the mission to acquire information from some bastard's laptop. He always loved the missions where his hacking skills were put to use. 

He got into the bad guy's apartment without flaw. He got into the guy's office without running into a single problem. It was when he was about to finish downloading the information onto a USB stick when he heard a bullet shot in the other room. Peter froze, that was definitely not meant to happen. He didn't realize that he hadn't yet moved until he heard someone closeby say,

"I could've sworn I heard something, aha this door is closed," the voice, that definitely came from a male, opened the door with a creak. Meanwhile, Peter's brain is screaming at him to move, run, do something, but his muscles refused to cooperate. 

The man cackles as he enters the room. He's definitely some kind of a superhero or villain,. 

"What a coincidence, running into you here. I was reading your file just this morning. Gosh fanboy moment!" the man, who is definitely on something, by the way, gets closer to Peter and gets even weirder, "oh my gosh! I'm your biggest fan, hello, Deadpool," the man puts his hand out for Peter to reach it, but when he does, Deadpool slips a cuff onto him, the other half attached to Deadpool's wrist and says, "now, that's done. You're coming with me you Hydra bastard," Deadpool says in a singsong voice. 

Peter tries to get loose, but it's no use; also, Deadpool doesn't seem to mind. He just continues rambling on about things of minor importance, as he drags Peter behind him and into a random car with a broken window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love you all. Your kudos and comments mean the world to me. Have a good week!


	4. All the good boys go to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's world-view changes as he gets captured by the merc with a mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is really late, and I sincerely apologize, life's just been sort of messy lately. There's also something I forgot to include, it is Peter's age in this fic, he is eleven as of now.  
> But anyhoo, here you go, a new chapter, enjoy!

The red-clad mercenary enters the apartment building, blood dripping from the limp body he carries on his shoulder it's almost time for the little spider to wake up. But as of now, Wade can relax and go forth with eating the chimichangas he had gotten to eat on his way home. He put the spider down, not expecting it to wake up for another hour or so. Wade greets his landlord, blind Al, and plumps himself into the sofa beside her, and proceeds to take his socks off. 

"Hello Wade," Al greets, "what'd the cat bring in this time?" 

"So nosy for an old lady, relax, it's just a hydra agent." 

Al doesn't seem to give a fuck. 

Behind the couch, he could hear the sound of his catch waking up. shit! Wade thought as he rushed to greet his guest. Definitely enhanced, Wade decides as be bends down to take a look at the assassin currently occupying his living room. Ah, fuck it. 

Deadpool yanks off the assassin's mask and what lies underneath horrifies him to no ends. The spider is a motherfucking kid! Wade will not stand for this. First of all, he has no idea how kids work, second of all, how on earth is he supposed to kill a fricking kid. To hell with the money on his head. Wade was fuming with anger. At the way, this kid seemed to be a world-class assassin already. Then he noticed the scared look ion the kid's face, so he bent down and cooed. Don't be afraid, what’s you name little guy?" as aforementioned, Wade did not know how kids worked, so he wasn't sure how to communicate with one. But, judging by the look on the kid's face, he had insulted him in some way. "Who the fuck are you?" "Excuse me, language, and you first, you're the one with the mark on your back."

"I’m P-p-peter?" he offered. 

"You can call me Wade," the older man said, as he took off his mask, only to reveal the hideous figure underneath... The kid only stared for a second or so though, to his defence. "Um... where am I?" The younger boy questioned. "Oh, we are in my lair" Wade explained. "would you like some chimichangas?" "Yes please, I'm starving," 

That's a very polite little kid, Wade thought as he went ahead and offered all of his chimichangas to, Wade realized now, the very skinny boy. Wade kept asking the boy questions. He thought it best to keep the boy awake, not that it was hard. Once he realized that Wade wasn't going to hurt him, the child would not stop talking. He was surprisingly good at evading questions about his work for Hydra though. Other than that, Peter seemed like a lovely little boy. 

After a half an hour or so, Wade finally got the boy to answer the questions he needed answering. Like why was he doing this (At this age!) and did he know about the connection between Hydra and the nazis? Wade then got to explaining how Hydra was terrible. That him killing, maiming and stealing for Hydra, had actually not had the desired effect Peter had been hoping for. It took a couple of hours for Peter to realize he had been fighting on the wrong side this entire time. By dawn Peter was getting really sleepy, so Wade set him up in the sofa, already deciding that he was going to keep him. 

By noon though, things went a lot different than he had expected. Peter demanded that he go see Norman Osborn and tell him about his recent revelation. He was convinced that Osborn was in the dark about this as well. After all, the man that had been so generous a to take Peter under his wing and raise him as one of his own, that man could never participate in such foul acts knowingly. He felt it was his duty to warn him, right now this instant. Wade had no idea how to convince him otherwise, so he let the spider go. He hoped that he was right, hoped that Norman Osborn really was the noble hero Peter painted him to be. 

******************************* 

So, Peter headed to The Osborn residence, aka Oscorp. He entered and rode the elevator to the top. He practically ran to his guardian's office. Then he thought better and stopped outside the office and knocked. "If you're not here with news about the boy I want you to go!" Upon that Peter entered. Osborn did not look happy to see him, quite the opposite actually. He was furious. "Peter where the hell have you been?! I've had the chief of police on the phone all night and half of all Hydra out looking for you. Everyone's been worried sick!"   
"I'm really sorry, Mr Osbo...Norman sorry, there were some complications with the mission. I was captured. "   
"By whom?" Norman looked furious, so he decided it was better to leave Wade out of it.   
"It was a man in a red mask, sir," Peter suddenly found great solace in his toes. "I need to tell you something Norman,” Norman nodded at him to continue. “The man I was with he told me all sorts of things, he had really reliable proof that Hydra's actually bad, and I,... I've been," Peter broke down. 

"I want you to know Peter that man lied. He's probably knee-deep in the propaganda about Hydra just as the rest of the world. Tell me who would you rather trust, a man you’ve just met, whose face you haven't even seen, or your own father, the man who raised you? your father?”  
Osborn had never referred to himself as his father before.   
Peter thought about his question and eventually decided that he trusted Osborn better, his father. "You, I would rather trust you," he said.   
Osborn looked down on them pleased as he praised him for coming back to him. "You can call me father if you like Peter,"   
Peter tested the word out on his tongue and decided he really liked it, he smiled, "thanks father", Osborn smiled. Here Peter was, back in his clutches again. He smiled and took up his phone, dialling some phone number, "the boy has returned, you can stop the search."

*********************** 

And just like that, Peter's life went back to normal, except for a few changes here and there. Norman had started to teach Peter the ins and outs of Oscorp, preferring him as a future heir to Harry. Peter and Harry also drifted further apart as it became clearer and clearer to harry that Peter was his father's favourite. Peter would have tried to salvage their friendship, except for between school, training, missions, spider-manning and his prep for Oscorp, the eleven-year-old (soon to be twelve) didn't have much free time.   
He was even considering hanging up his mask in forever, and focus on just one superhero. But he eventually decided against it. The needed both The Spider and Spider-man. Life seemed to finally be working out for him, he was slowly helping Hydra change the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos to you! If you liked this chapter or have any constructive criticism for me please go ahead and kudos and/or comment.
> 
> Also ps I don't really know how ratings work so if anybody thinks I should update the warnings and ratings, please let me know so I can correct it.   
> Have a good week!


	5. Stealing from Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a new handler and steals from Tony stark himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's another chapter. Some time has passed and now Peter is roughly thirteen. Also, something I think you should probably keep in mind is that Peter is an unreliable narrator, so yeah...idk...
> 
> So anyway, please enjoy and have a good week!

Time passed quickly for Peter. Soon, Hydra deemed that Peter didn't need Jim anymore, Jim was needed in DC anyway. Peter found that he hadn't much time for Spider-man now with his daily training sessions with Jim had ended. Peter had just started High school. Along with his internship with Osborn. Peter had had a lot of time lately to explore every single inch of his powers. He had also heard his dad on the phone with somebody, talking about getting a new teacher for Peter. At least, that's what Peter guessed the conversation was about. 

A few weeks later, Peter got a new handler. He didn't look or act Hydra, Peter didn't know what he was. This new handler's name was Mr Westcott, although, for some strange reason, the man insisted he called him Skip. Skip was a lot different from Jim. He didn't seem to have any experience himself with training an enhanced person, he simply seemed to really like giving orders. After Skip became his handler, Peter had begun to get a lot more missions with fewer breaks between them. Skip also really seemed to prefer sending Peter on covert missions, where Peter was either supposed to get some information or an item or two. He kind of missed killing bad guys. 

Peter had asked his father whether or not Skip was Hydra. But his father had gotten awkward and told him that Hydra had been exposed. That made Peter really sad. He didn't particularly like Mr Westcott, he was way too touchy for his comfort. Some training sessions, Skip would come to drunk off his ass. It was then that Skip got the best ideas he said. He was always inventing new kinds of games, most of which included Peter taking his shirt off. 

********************************************************* 

A Friday night in February, when Peter would've rather been asleep, he had another mission, except, this one was a little more dangerous than his previous ones. He had to reclaim a dangerous weapon that had fallen into the hands of one Tony Stark. The worst Avenger of all of the team of supervillains. Peter knew he had to be especially stealthy for this one. Tony Stark was said to be an extremely deadly man. He had once tried to build an army of robots to take over the earth, but fortunately, Hydra had managed to stop him.

Peter is positioned outside a warehouse in upper new york. It’s pitch-black, due to him disabling the searchlights earlier as he crawls slyly towards the west end of the warehouse. He's careful as he climbs up the wall and onto the roof, slipping in through a half-open window. Upon first sight, it seemed that the warehouse was empty. But Peter knew from Osborn's contact at Stark Industries that there was a hidden basement underneath, where Tony Stark kept his most dangerous weapons. 

He skillfully slides down to the floor and proceeds searching the floor for any kind of inaccuracy or bump. Finally, he found what he was looking for. a secret button that opened a gap in the floor to reveal a staircase underneath. Peter went down and what greeted him was a seemingly endless hallway. It was filled with doors similar to a garage door. The fourth door on the left, Peter recalled. He then took to hacking into the mainframe of the door's lock. Soon enough, the door slid up to reveal a simple steel briefcase. Remembering his instructions to not touch whatever was inside, Peter took up the briefcase, but just as he did alarms started to sound. 

SHIT Peter cursed under his breath. This was so not good. He abandoned all caution and focused on getting the hell out of there. In a mess of overbearing hurry, Peter entered the escape vehicle, Skip in front of the wheel. "We need to go now! quick!" Skip stepped the gas down to the floor, and they left the warehouse behind them in a blur. 

*************************************** 

Tony Stark pov

Tony was awoken by Friday at roughly 3 am that morning. That one night that Tony actually thinks he's gonna get a decent night of sleep, it gets interrupted. "Boss? Someone broke into your storage facility upstate and just got away with the tesseract. " Fuck Tony had promised Thor that no one would ever be able to find nor get to the tesseract there. Thor had also thought it safer to store it as far away from Loki as they could muster. God, he was so dead. He decided at once that Thor would not hear a single word of this. Tony decided to delay his freaking-out until later though, as at the moment he had a thief a to catch. 

He instructed Friday to pull up the security camera feed. What he saw made his chin drop to his chest. For starters, the camera didn't show anything 'till the thief heard the alarm and ran. He had purposely avoided the cameras until then. He zoomed in on his thief and examined closely what he saw. He noticed the Hydra logo on the clearly male figure's shoulder. Tony sighed, he thought he'd heard the end of those assholes. There's also the prominent spider emblem on his chest, the suit was completely black except for the white spiderweb patterns and the spider in the centre. "Fri?" he directed his voice at the ceiling, " could you try and find as much info about this spider dude as you can from the hydra databases?" "Yes, boss" Now all he had to do was wait. He had a spider to catch. 

*************** 

Norman Osborn pov 

Norman was sitting by his desk, it was past midnight, but no one ever sleeps in this city. His palms were sweaty from stress, he had a lot riding on tonight's mission. He knew that if Peter wasn't back by morning, he'd need to pack his things and take the first plane out of the country. But the buyer had offered such a great sum of money that Norman couldn't possibly deny his gracious offer. Anyway, why stress out? Peter was a great boy and an even better thief. He relaxed in his seat and continued working on his computer. 

He must have passed out because, after a while, he heard a knock on the door jerked him awake. "Come in!" in entered, Mr Westcott Peter's new handler. Osborn liked him, he seemed to have a knack for kids, without being a total softie, Osborn liked employing people with grey morals. So "So, I take it that everything went smoothly?" "Yes, sir," "You got the case?" "Yes sir, " he walked over to his desk and handed it to him, Norman looked at it as if it were his most prized possession on earth. He opened it, and the gleaming blue beauty that greeted him mesmerized him. 

**************************** 

Peter pov

Peter sat in his bed in the penthouse of the Oscorp building, wondering whether or not he'd been caught on camera. He certainly hadn't noticed it if he had. He rolled from side to side anxiously. Then he thought, ‘he!y if a camera really caught me, I was wearing a mask, so it doesn't really matter’. Peter let out a deep breath and let sleep take over his body. 

It was already morning when Peter woke up again, in fact, it was only 5 am so Peter decided to go on a little patrol as Spider-man. He took a little swing around the neighbourhood. Then suddenly Peter heard a cry for help a couple of blocks away. He went straight ahead towards the sound. He arrived in mere seconds. It was a dark alley, it was only a simple mugger, he was holding an elderly woman at gun point. Peter swiftly interfered, and was on his way again in a minute, he continued his patrol like that.

**************

Tony Stark pov 

Tony was sat in his lab, completely immersed in his work. At the moment he was looking into all the info that Friday had come up with. He was rather shocked by what she had found. Apparently, his thief was a former assassin known as 'The Spider'. He had disappeared from the radar after Hydra's fall. He was looking at the man's enhancements at the moment, they were numerous and mysterious. Tony couldn't help but notice the similarity between The Spider and Spider-man, (a vigilante that Tony had been keeping his eye on for a while). 

He wondered if they got their powers from the same source or maybe they were twins or something one good one evil. He had been thinking about bringing Spider-man in previously but had thought it better not to approach him unless he did something dubious. He felt it was right to contact him now though considering he might know the identity of the thief. Yeah, that's what he was going to do. "Fry? can you notify me of any sightings of Spider-man?" 

************************************ 

Peter pov 

Peter was satisfied with himself after stopping an armed mugger from killing an innocent woman and preventing a drunk driver from crashing into a crowd of people. He took a break to rest on a rooftop, waiting for any sign of crime in the area, listening attentively. Suddenly he heard, or rather felt, a whirring of some sort of machine behind him. He quickly turned around his reflexes taking over. The infamous Iron man stood behind him. Noticing his shock, the metal covered man lifted his hands and said, "Hey, relax, I just wanna talk," 

‘Fat chance!’ Peter thought as he struck forward and attacked the supervillain that dared to enter his vicinity. He quickly noticed that the villain wasn't prepared for a fight as the Iron Man fended off his attacks one by one, never making a countermove. He found it strange, but he didn't let that stop him. He finally decided to end this quickly as he shot a web at the villain cocooning him in webs. Then he leaned in and whispered in Stark's ear, "Hail Hydra". He wanted the man to feel guilty, for what he’d done to both the world and Hydra.

**************  
Tony pov

Tony was left in shock. There was no way he could have predicted that. This, he decided, was a task for The Avengers. At least at the moment, Tony had to assume that The Spider and Spider-Man were the same enhanced person. He contacted Cap on his way to the tower,  
"Hey Capsicle, assemble the team, we've got a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please kudos or comment if you liked, they make me so happy and honestly help me update sooner.
> 
> Kudos!
> 
> ps: constructive criticism is always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm gonna try and update weekly-ish, so stay tuned. Also (if you want to) tell me what you thought. Also if you have a fic of yours that you wish to promote, then go ahead, we stan shameless self-promotion here (also I always love to read exciting new fics). Again thank you so much, and I hope you have a good day (or night).  
> 


End file.
